Chokotto LOVE
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! 2nd Single (2000) }} Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE; A Little Bit of Love) is the first single of the Morning Musume subgroup Petitmoni. It was released on November 25, 1999 and sold 1,123,610 copies, peaking at number one on the Oricon charts in Japan. It also charted as the #9 single at the Oricon yearly chart. First press came with a B2-sized poster. A VHS of the music video, titled The Video Chokotto LOVE (ザ・ビデオ　ちょこっとLOVE), was released on January 19, 2000. It sold 243,597 copies. Tracklist CD #Chokotto LOVE #DREAM&KISS #Chokotto LOVE (Instrumental) VHS #Chokotto LOVE Featured Members *Yasuda Kei *Ichii Sayaka (last single) *Goto Maki Single Information ;Chokotto LOVE *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Other Instruments, and Baritone Voice: Matsubara Ken *Guitar: Yamasaki Jun *Bass: Yamasaki Hiroshi *Trumpet: Kobayashi Futoshi *Alto & Baritone Sax: Takegami Yoshinari *Trombone: Kitahara Masahiko from Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra *Tenor Sax: Takeno Masakuni *Chorus: Petitmoni & Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;DREAM&KISS *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Konishi Takao *Manipulator: Katsuura Go TV Performances *2000.05.28 Hello! Morning #008 *2000.08.06 Hello! Morning Episode 018 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) Concert Performances ;Chokotto LOVE *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Yaguchi Mari, Kago Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Miyoshi Erika *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Kudo Haruka, Kamikokuryo Moe, Niinuma Kisora *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Oota Haruka *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Haga Akane *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,123,610 Trivia *This is the only Petitmoni single that features Ichii Sayaka. *S/mileage covered "Chokotto LOVE" for their single, Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama. *There are several official versions of "Chokotto LOVE": a 2001 version (with vocals by Yasuda, Goto, and Yoshizawa Hitomi), a 2003 version (with vocals by Yoshizawa, Ogawa Makoto, and Kimura Ayaka), and a trance remix. *The song was covered in English as "Petite Love" by the group smile.dk on their album Smile Paradise and the Dancemania compilation J★PARADISE. This version of the song was later licensed by Konami for use in the video game Dance Dance Revolution 4th Mix Plus. *One of the members of J-Metal group performed a version of this at a concert. *This is the highest selling non-Morning Musume single in all of Hello! Project. *With this single, Petitmoni has the highest selling debut single in all of Hello! Project. *With this single, Petitmoni has the highest first week sales for a debut single in all of Hello! Project. *With this single, Petitmoni is the first Hello! Project act to have their debut single rank #1 on the weekly Oricon charts. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Chokotto LOVE, DREAM&KISS cs:Chokotto LOVE da:Chokotto LOVE de:Chokotto LOVE es:Chokotto LOVE fr:Chokotto LOVE it:Chokotto LOVE ja:ちょこっとLOVE Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:1999 Singles Category:1999 Number 1 Singles Category:Petitmoni Singles Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Debut Single Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Petitmoni VHSs Category:Platinum Certification Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2000 VHSs